


Add Sugar And Stir

by Blossom_Worm, DreamyBubbleTea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: El destroys some things, Fix-It of Sorts, Gods, Magic, No cookies were harmed in the making of this story, Other, Politics, Secrets, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Whelp, self-inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Worm/pseuds/Blossom_Worm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyBubbleTea/pseuds/DreamyBubbleTea
Summary: Bobbi is 23 years old when she dies on her way to work. Getting run over by a train was not how she saw her Tuesday going.Edelgard Von Hresvelg is 4 years old when she looks at herself in the duck pond and remembers it all."...Whelp, I'm screwed."ORA Blue Lion stan gets reborn as Edelgard and proceeds to mess everything up. Canon? Pft, what's that?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Petra Macneary, Too Many to Count
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter One: When One Door Closes, Another One Unfortunately Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! My friend DreamyBubbleTea and I are working together on this story. It's gonna be awesome! :D
> 
> -Blossom_Worm
> 
> Eyyy it’s me DreamyBubbleTea and I’m also writing. I definitely am too invested in this fictional universe, let’s gooo
> 
> -DreamyBubbleTea

Bobbi was so not dealing with this. She was not. At all.

She was a twenty-three-year-old college student who was working towards her English and Political Science degree. She was a part-time boba shop worker who really needed a raise. Rent was due this month and she really did not have time for this.

She was currently running on fourteen cups of coffee, three cake pops, two cookies, and exactly one jar of homemade boba. And instead of trying to salvage whatever sleep she got last night, she had to watch some kid accidentally get stuck on one of the train tracks. 

This felt way too much like one of her bro's stupid isekai novels... 

“Help! Help!” The boy called out again, clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest. His shirt was clung like glue to the rusted edge. 

Bobbi looked around, but there was nobody else around. Bobbi was not dealing with this. Why were children so stupid? Who lets their child go off on their own without supervision? 

“Help! Somebody, MOM!” The kid was practically sobbing by now. His face was a steaming red. It was painful to see his scrunched face yell for help. 

There was nobody else in the area except for her...and she did have a few minutes before her shift started... _...Damn_ _it!_ She thought, foregoing everything as she dashed out onto the track, leaning down as she tried to untangle the mess of his shirt out of the track. 

The child thrashed around, his rabbit making very good, very hard hits on her face. The kid wouldn’t stop crying and Bobbi was starting to get frustrated. 

_CHOO-CHOO!_

She froze, heart thudding in her chest. “You have gotta be kidding me.” 

She swore louder and faster than a sailor at sea, panic encapsulating her. Her fingers shook as they tried to once again tug at the fabric. This was horrible timing for a train: right now!?! Why couldn’t she just catch a break for once?!

Rip! The boy stumbled back as his shirt tore away from the track, leaving him with a heart-shaped rip right in the middle of his stomach, exposing his navel.

“What are you waiting for, dummy?!” Bobbi yelled, the boy stared dumbly at her in shock. He hiccuped and gulped, with tears still brimming in his eyes. “Get the hell out of here!” He quickly nodded, running off. Bobbi stood up and tried to follow-

“Whoa!” She fell on her stomach, wincing at the hot metal below. However, her attempts at standing up were fruitless. Something forced her to stumble back down. “What the-” She cursed as she spotted the cause of her dilemma. 

_WHY_ _DID_ _I_ _DECIDE_ _TO_ _WEAR_ _THOSE_ _LACED_ _BOOTS_ _TODAY?!_ She angrily thought, tugging on her stuck shoelaces that she really didn’t have time for-

”Oh, no.”

The words left her mouth just as a flash of light erupted in her vision, pain erupted all over her body, like she was being torn into multiple pieces. Then, a sore numb feeling took over, leaving her aching. 

The train’s lights were the last thing she ever saw.

_...Jesus Christ. Why can’t I just catch a fucking break for once?_

That was her last coherent thought as the light surrounding her died out, dark inky blackness replacing it.

Then-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nothing. Seriously, nothing. What, were you expecting more? 

...

Okay, I lied. There's more.

* * *

"Wha!! WHA!" The piercing cries of a baby were echoed throughout the Imperial Palace's walls as servants looked up from their stations below and wondered.

Meanwhile, the nurses were cooing upstairs. "Aw~ How adorable!" "She's so cute." "What are you naming her?"

Anselma von Arundel sighed tiredly, smiling at her newborn baby daughter, who had by now quieted down.

"I was thinking, maybe Edelgard. She has the face of a protector." The baby's eyes opened at that, light violet-blue eyes sparkling in the early morning light. She giggled, extending her pinky finger out for her daughter to grab. 

"Edelgard is a beautiful name!" One nurse giggled, watching the baby squirm in her mother's arms.

Anselma nodded, looking down at her daughter, smiling tenderly. She gently brushed away her child’s soft brown tufts of hair with her hand. 

"Edelgard. Your name shall be Edelgard." As the dawn light streamed through the open windows, Anselma had a feeling that the future was bright for her daughter.

Maybe in another world, she would have been wrong, but in this one...

Well, let's just say shit is gonna hit the fan, to put it bluntly.

Edelgard smiled slightly in her mother's warm protective arms, unaware of the future that was to come. Sunlight shines upon mother and daughter in a warm embrace as if the Goddess herself felt it necessary to protect them in her light


	2. Chapter Two: Duck, Duck, Reincarnation! ...Wait, Wat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nanny, a princess, and a duckling walked to a pond.
> 
> The princess said, "Why don't I nearly drown?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HBKJHAVHDGJWHAVGDKT Whelp, this chapter took a while! But it's finally done! Hooray! Now...zzz. Also, thank you DreamyBubbleTea! You’re the best co-author a person could have!
> 
> -Blossom_Worm

Nearly four years have long since passed since the birth of the Empire's sixth Imperial princess, Edelgard Von Hresvelg.

Since then, a lot of things have happened, such as Anselma Von Arundel leaving the palace in 1166, the death of Faerghus's queen, may her soul find peace with the Goddess, and the new birth of an Imperial prince just last week!

But our story isn't about them, you see. 

Within the inner workings of the Imperial Palace, there lie a twin pair of flower gardens. One is a splendid mix of crimson roses, forget-me-nots the same shade as the sky above, and marigolds that reflected that of the sun themselves. But...this scene doesn't take place in _that_ garden.

Let's devote our attention to the other garden, and this one is covered in flowers from head to toe. It's the pride of the Palace, and who wouldn't be proud of it? The way the delicate wisteria blooms dangled from the white archways, peony bushes lined up elegantly beside the stone paths that were beautifully engraved with flower designs and intricate carvings.

"Hehe!" Brown hair falls in gentle smooth waves around a little girl's shoulders, light, sleek, and very soft to touch.

"Milady!" She turns around, violet eyes bright and wide with curiosity. Her nanny takes a deep breath, chest heaving in and out slowly. "Milady, there you are. Don't run off like that next time, alright?"

Edelgard nods, a childish grin on her face. "Okay, Amy!"

Amy sighs, shaking her head. "I promised your mother I would protect you..." She muttered, "But just how on earth do children have this much energy?"

Little Edelgard hummed, her feet kicking in the air as she sat bored on the little stone garden stool.

"Amy, can see the ducks?" Amy blinked before her startled expression gave way to a smile. "Alright, just make sure you stay close to me."

Bopping her head up and down, the nanny led the rambunctious little princess down to the pond where a gaggle of ducklings rested along with their mother and father. Her brown hair drifted in the wind as Edelgard jogged down to the small pond, kneeling at the edge and giggling at the small balls of yellow. 

Amy stood by her stand, dutifully watching over her. Indeed, her lady was a rambunctious and energetic girl, though heavens know where on earth she inherited her energy from. Lady Edelgard seemed like a young ugly duckling in the making, so it was up to her and the other maids to raise her to be the beautiful flower she was meant to become.

"Look at the ducks, Amy!" El gathered a duckling into her little hands, rubbing her cheek against it's fluffy down. "Fluffy!" She chirped. 

The nanny smiled wearily smiled as she stood guard by her side, eyes watching for any possible threats. A sudden shout from behind made her tense up, and she whirled around.   
  


"Miss Amy...!" A young girl, one of the new castle cooks, what was her name-Jill? Amy lowered her hand, "Jill? Is something the matter?"

Jill took a few seconds to catch her breath again before she nodded. "One of the king's children has fallen ill. Food poisoning, some chef must have bought bad fish from the market."

Amy groaned. "I see." She turned back to Edelgard, watching the young girl play. "Edelgard! I will be gone for a few minutes while I attend to some business. You stay here and-"

Jill grabbed her by the arm, "We must hurry! The boy's mother is furious." She groaned. "Alright, alright. Let's go." 

Edelgard turned her head, eyes tracing the backs of her nanny and the cook as they walked away from her. "Amy...?"

"I'll be back soon, Edelgard!" Her nanny promised. 

Edelgard blinked. A duckling bumped its head against the skirt of her dress and she was shaken out of her daze, looking down. She gently petted it's soft down with a gentle finger, smiling. "So fluffy!" She squealed, her heart bubbling with joy.

The pond waters were swirled mysteriously. Dark, murky, filled with hidden and untapped potential. What could be in it? Buried treasure? Hidden corpses? Lost toys? Fish? Nobody knows, and nobody ever will.

"Quack! Quack!" The ducklings' mother calls them to her side from the middle of the pond. The ducklings all waddle and swim to her, some stumbling after their slightly faster siblings. 

Little hands reached out, "Wait, come back!" Edelgard got to her feet and tried to follow after the duckling, only barely managing to stop herself at the edge of the pond. 

Tears sprung in her eyes, and she took a few steps backward...or what she thought was backward. Her tears had blinded her to the big root by her feet, and by the time she realized her mistake-

"Wah!" _SPLASH!_

...It was too late. But, hey, you know what they say, sometimes the best way to learn something is to plunge in and face your fears head-on. 

_Nanny...! It's cold!_

The moment the water made an impact on her skin, she started shivering. It was too cold!

Her eyes burned whenever she tried to open them. "Guh!"

What was she going to do?! She couldn't swim, not in this deep pond!

_Not...again! ...Get...need...AIR!_

Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

And they were determined.

* * *

Her head hurt.

Every kick or pull was a struggle, like moving in a dream. Except death was actually possible in this scenario. 

_Shoes...!_

She kicked her shoes off. The water was even colder with her feet bare, but she could worry about that later when her air wasn't running out. 

_~~-This pond wasn't so deep-why was she so small-~~ _

_Strong strokes! Propel yourself!_

Her feet kicked and mustering up all the strength her tiny four- _Wasn't she 23-_ year old body could have, she made long strokes with her arms, propelling herself to the surface to the surface in time just as her cheeks felt like they were about to burst.

Strands of just barely recognizable ash brown hair floated into her reign of vision.

~~Why is my hair so long-WRONG WRONG **WRONG**~~

"Cough!" The small pale face of a child broke the surface of the pond, gasping for breath and air. Lips a horrid shade of blue, and skin freezing to the touch. 

...But she was alive, and life is a precious gift that's been taken away far too much in this universe.

~~_Everything...hurts...Emmie...?_ ~~

* * *

"Milady? Milady!" She raced down to the pond and hugged the poor child to her chest. "Oh my...! Whatever happened to you! You're soaked to the bone!"

The little girl was silent in her arms. "...I fell." Was her whispered reply.

"...Milady?" Amy asked as the little girl squirmed out of her arms, walking to the edge of the duck pond. Edelgard fell to her knees, staring at her reflection in the pond.

A cool breeze swept through the area, the old willow tree making groaning noises as it's branches swayed in the wind.

Amy shivered, hugging her arms tightly around herself. "Milady, we should go back to your room. We'll get a nice warm bath drawn up for you so you won't catch a cold."

Dead silence passed between the two, neither one willing to break it.

"...Okay." She stood up. 

That's when Amy knew something was wrong.

Something terribly wrong.

Those weren't the traumatized eyes of a frightened little girl.

She saw those eyes every day in the mirror.

Eyes that had seen years of abuse, broken hearts, empty promises, hard work, and exhaustion. 

The tired eyes of somebody who had long since lost hope in everything precious in this world.

_**...and so the hourglass turns.** _


End file.
